


Day One

by Systemic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Needles, Supportive Yamaguchi Tadashi, Testosterone Injections, Trans Male Character, Trans Tsukishima Kei, more soft friendship feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Systemic/pseuds/Systemic
Summary: Yamaguchi hates needles, but he'll never fail to be there for his best friend.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Happy HQ Trans Week! :D Here is my (late, oops) entry for day 6 - 'Transition!' This one features more soft, platonic relationships, best bros Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. 
> 
> CW for brief descriptions of needles and administering doses of medicine.

“You ready?” 

Tsukishima glances up over the rims of his glasses to eye Yamaguchi, who looks like he might be sick. He’s staring down at the syringe in Kei’s hand and twisting his own fingers into the hem of his shirt like he’s afraid something might bite him. 

“I haven’t even drawn up the dose yet, I don’t have to be ready,” he explains, probably sharper than he needs to be because Tadashi flinches a little at the words. “Sorry,” Kei mumbles, dropping his own gaze to the vial he’s holding. He’s too harsh for a middle schooler, or so he’s been told. His brother has pointed out that he’ll have trouble making friends like that, but it isn’t as though he wants to make a lot of those anyways; he has Yamaguchi, and that’s more than enough. 

“S’okay,” his freckled friend murmurs, eyes still glued to the process happening before him. An alcohol wipe gets torn open, the cap on the vial popped off so that the rubber barrier underneath can be wiped down. They showed him how to do it at the clinic and Tsukki isn’t the kind of kid that needs to be taught something twice: he executes the process with practiced precision even though it’s his very first time, pressing the needle in to draw out the clear liquid inside. 

“It’s not very much at all, huh?” Yamaguchi asks, disbelief in his voice. 

“It starts off with a small dose, especially when the patient is young.” 

“‘Patient’? You sound like a doctor, Tsukki.” 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” He pulls out the needle and glances up again just in time to see the little smile being suppressed on the other boy’s face. “What?” he asks, almost accusatory, and Tadashi curls his lips inward. 

“You’re nervous too,” he points out, cracking a little smile, and Tsukishima scoffs. “You are! You’re trying to act all _tough_ but I can tell.”

“You sound very proud of yourself.”

“Of course I am. I deserve a medal for figuring you out.” 

“Only cause I let you.”

“Only cause I wouldn’t leave you alone.” Tadashi’s tone turns full-on mocking somewhere halfway through the back and forth and by the end of it, both of them are grinning, Tsukki with his eyes on his work and Yamaguchi with his eyes on his friend. “See? Can’t fool me.” 

“I guess not,” Tsukishima admits begrudgingly and taps the side of the syringe with his finger to bring the bubbles to the top before pushing up on the plunger. With the dose locked in, he slouches over his hands and just stares at it, at the first shot that’s going to help him shape his future. 

Tadashi watches, eyes flicking down to observe the slight tremble of typically-steady fingers and then up to watch Kei worry gently at his lower lip with his teeth. “Tsukki?” he says, voice soft, and the other boy answers with a soft, questioning hum. “Are you ready _now_?” 

Tsukishima takes a slow, deep breath in through his nose and waits a moment before he exhales, breathing out the tension in his shoulders. “Yeah, I’m ready,” he says with all the surety he can muster and reaches to roll up one short sleeve, stretching his arm out awkwardly to give him the angle he needs. When the needle’s lined up with its target, he takes one more deep breath. 

“You can do it,” Yamaguchi whispers and Kei fails to stifle a smile - though the actual dose does twist his expression into something unpleasant instead. Tadashi turns away, eyes squeezed shut, and only peeks one open again when he’s told that it’s over. 

“See?! I _said_ you could do it!” 

“Of course I could, it’s just a shot.” 

“It’s not _just a shot!_ ” Yamaguchi pouts and, when the needle has been deposited into a biohazard bin, sticks his chin out in defiance. “It’s a big deal, Tsukki!” 

Tsukishima looks at his hands like he’s studying them. Tadashi relaxes to observe, wondering what the silence means. 

“Do you feel different?” he asks, quiet. 

“I don’t think it works that fast.” Kei can’t help but crack a tiny grin. 

“Right.” Yamaguchi agrees, then jumps like he’s just remembered something. “We have to take your picture!” 

“Why do we--? Oh. You’re making me do that thing, huh?” 

“You should! It’ll be a good reminder!” 

“I guess.” 

Tsukishima is dragged to his feet and ushered over to his bedroom door, back to the wood and arms at his side. Yamaguchi stands in front of him, fiddling with an ancient Polaroid camera. 

“I can’t believe you even found film for that thing.” 

“They started making it again recent-- ah! Okay, all set. Now, smile!” 

“No.” 

“ _Tsukki!”_

“Why do I have to smile?” Tsukishima frowns petulantly.

“To celebrate!” 

“To celebrate _what?”_

Yamaguchi pauses, grins. “You know, the first day of the rest of your life, kind of thing. Like they say in movies.” 

Kei stifles a smirk and looks away. It’s endearing, the way Yamaguchi always manages to let the negativity roll off of him. It’s probably why they’re still friends, why Tsukishima hasn’t pushed him away. 

“Alright, fine,” he relents and faces the camera, then puts on his best shit-eating grin. “To day one.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> Comments fuel me. :D I yell about things on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SystemicWrites) if u want to join me.


End file.
